What I Want To Do With Baekho
by picniceugurl
Summary: Ren membuat catatan berisi hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Baekho dihari kencannya yang pertama. Namun catatan itu hilang! Siapa sangka yang telah mengambil catatan itu adalah Baekho sendiri. Yaoi. BaekRen.


**Title: What I Want To Do With Baekho**

**Author: picniceugurl**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Choi Minki/Ren**

**Kang Dongho/Baekho**

**The other cast will show in the story**

**Length: One shot **

**Warning: Yaoi. Typos. **

**Disclaimer : It's a songfict of ft. Rain Bi's What I Want To Do Once I Have A Lover. The cast are not mine. Pure my imagination.**

**-"-"-**

**Ren's POV**

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku. Ini sudah jam 08:30. Kenapa Baekho hyung belum juga datang? Apakah ia lupa kalau hari ini kami akan kencan?

"Ugh… kakiku pegal sekali. Sepertinya Baekho hyung benar-benar lupa dengan acara kencan ini. Apakah aku harus pulang saja? Aku seperti orang bodoh berdiri disini terus sejak satu jam yang lalu!" aku menggerutu kesal saat mendengar Aron hyung tertawa di seberang telepon. Ya, aku sedang menghubunginya sekarang.

_"Jangan begitu! Kalau nanti saat kau pergi ia malah datang dan mengira kau yang lupa dengan janjimu bagaimana? Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Mungkin ia masih di jalan," _Aron hyung mencoba memberi saran namun aku malah mencibir.

"Hyung, jangan salahkan aku kalau dia marah karena aku pulang. Ia yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama! Orang-orang di sekitarku sejak tadi memperhatikanku. Kau tau kan, aku paling benci jadi pusat perhatian!" seruku.

_"Yack, bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Kau ingin membuatku tuli mendadak, huh?" _aku mem-poutkan bibirku.

"Aish.. terserah hyung saja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" aku langsung menutup flip ponselku dan memasukannya ke saku celana kemudian berjalan menuju toilet.

Aku berjalan keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Baekho hyung tengah seperti orang kebingungan. Ia seperti mencari seseorang. Apa ia mencariku?

"Hyung!" aku menepuk bahu Baekho hyung. Ia nampak terkejut.

"R-Ren, kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada hyung. Hyung, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam dan kau tak juga datang. Aku pikir kau lupa dengan acara kencan…kita," jawabku.

Baekho hyung tiba-tiba memelukku. Orang-orang di sekitar kami menatap aneh kami berdua. Aku pun mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Baekho hyung memeluku tiba-tiba di tempat umum! Apa ia salah makan sesuatu?

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, ani. Aku pikir kau akan marah. Jeongmal mianhae… tadi jalanan macet ddan ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan dulu sebelum kemari. Mianhae…" ujarnya. Ia melepas pelukanya.

"Ahaha… gwenchana hyung. Aku tidak akan marah. Tenang saja," kataku berbohong. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku agar membuatnya percaya.

Huh~ kalau saja ia tahu kalau aku tadi hampir pulang ke rumah karena kesal denganya yang tak kunjung datang, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

"Um.. baiklah, ayo kita bernagkat. Aku sudah membelikan tiket untuk ke ChooChun!" seru Baekho hyung.

Ia menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke stasiun karena memang sejak tadi kami berada di depan stasiun. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengajak ku bertemu di depan stasiun. Aku pikir kami akan jalan-jalan dengan motornya.

Aku menahan tanganku. Baekho hyung berbalik dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Eh, k-kita akan ke ChooChun? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke ChooChun?" kataku balas bertanya.

Ia tersenyum misterius. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin kesana," jawabnya.

Ah, ini mengingatkanku dengan catatan yang kubuat beberapa hari lalu. Catatan "What I Want To Do With Baekho Hyung". Namun catatan itu hilang entah kemana. Mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya dimana.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hihi…" Ren tertawa kecil memandang tulisan di hadapanya. Ia memandang ke kertas pink yang dihiasi tinta emas itu. _

_"Hmm… sedikit lagi. Aku akan membuat kira-kira sepuluh hal. Dua hal lagi.. apa ya?" Ren memasang pose berpikir. _

_Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum girang. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas pink itu dengan pena bertinta emas miliknya. _

_"Selesai!" ia kembali tertawa kecil setelah melihat hasil kerjanya. _

_"What I Want To Do With Baekho Hyung_

_1. Aku dan Baekho hyung naik kereta ke ChooChun bersama. Kami janjian di stasiun. Baekho hyung datang tepat waktu dan memberikan senyum termanisnya padaku!_

_2. Kami piknik di taman yang indah. Memandang langit cerah bersama. _

_3. Setelah piknik, Baekho hyung mengajakku bermain di taman bermain sampai puas._

_4. Di taman bermain, Baekho hyung membelikanku couple rings._

_5. Nonton film romantic dan saling menyuapkan popcorn._

_6. Setelah nonton, kami kembali ke Seoul menggunakan kereta. Baekho hyung memakaikan jaketnya padaku agar aku tidak kedinginan._

_7. Baekho hyung mengantarkanku sampai rumah dan ia menggendongku dengan piggyback ride._

_8. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Baekho hyung memberikanku sebuah hadiah._

_9. Baekho hyung menciumku dengan lembut. Itu adalah first kiss kami :D_

_10. Dia mengatakan "Saranghae" padaku sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya."_

_"Ah kurasa nomor Sembilan harus di coret. Itu terlalu… andwae andwae!" Ren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _

_Ia kemudian mengambil penanya lagi dan mencoret sesuatu di kertas itu. Ia mencoret bagian nomor Sembilan dengan raut wajah sedih. _

_"9. Baekho hyung menciumku dengan lembut. Itu adalah first kiss kami :D"_

_"Huft… seandainya semua ini benar-benar terjadi, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi, entahlah… aku hanya akn menyimpan catatan ini. Kan tidak mungkin kuberikan pada Baekho hyung!" Ren mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi._

_Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memikirkan tentang kencannya nanti. Ya, Baekho memang mengajaknya kencan. Ia mengatakannya di atap tadi pagi saat jam istirahat. Itu adalah kencan pertama Ren dan Baekho. Ren benar-benar ingin kencan pertamanya dnegan Baekho berjalan lancar. Dan jika dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, ia sangat ingin hal yang ia tulis d kertas pink tadi menjadi kenyataan._

_Ren menarik selimutnya kemudian mematikan lampu di kamarnya. Wajah Baekho saat ia mengajak Ren kencan tadi pagi kembali teringat di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar wajah Ren merah merona. _

_"Hihi…" ia tertawa geli sebelum akhirnya terbawa arus mimpi. _

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"Um, baiklah. Kajja!" seruku.

Kami pun memasuki kereta yang akan membawa kami ke ChooChun. Selama perjalanan kami hanya mengobrol seadanya. Tak ada yang menarik memang, namun berada di sisi Baekho hyung sudah cukup membuatku nyaman. Asalakan bisa ada di sampingnya aku merasa senang.

"Ren-ah…" panggil Baekho hyung.

Aku yang tadi sedang asik memandang keluar dari kaca kereta menoleh karah Baekho hyung yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ne?" aku tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik hari ini," ucap Baekho hyung. Ia tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Senyuman…

_"…memberikan senyum termanisnya padaku!"_

BLUSH!

Merah, wajahku pasti merah. Ah, tidak tidak. Baekho hyung tak boleh melihat wajahku yang seperti ini! Dan, kenapa aku terus teringat dengan catatan itu?

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Berpura-pura melihat pemandangan luar walaupun sebenarnya hatiku ingin meledak.

"U-um.. wah, pemandanganya indah!" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke luar, berpura-pura agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Pemandangan? Kita sedang menaiki kereta bawah tanah, Ren," ucap Baekho hyung.

Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Sungguh malu! Aishh… aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sih, makanya aku jadi babo begini!

"E-eh? Hehe…" aku hanya mampu tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menutupi wajahku yang pasti sangat merah.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Baekho hyung.

Ya, kami sudah sampai di ChooChun. Wah, disini ramai sekali! Banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Banyak juga pasangan remaja yang saling bergandengan tangan, termasuk aku dan Baekho hyung.

Eh, apa kubilang? Termasuk kami?

Aku melihat tanganku di genggam erat oleh Baekho hyung. Huahh… sungguh, ini baru pertama kali kami berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Maksudku, yeah, Baekho hyung memang pernah sesekali menyentuh tanganku. Namun tidak sampai menggenggamnya seerat ini.

"Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Baekho hyung menarik tanganku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Rahasia," ia tersenyum misterius.

Ish.. lagi-lagi senyum itu. Kenapa sejak tadi pagi Baekho hyung terus menunjukan senyum misterius itu?

"Kajja!" serunya. Aku hanya menurut, mengikuti langkahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai di suatu taman yang indah. Banyak pohon rindang yang tertanam disana. Ah, lagi-lagi ini mengingatkanku dengan catatan itu.

_"…piknik di taman yang indah…"_

Baekho hyung menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. Aku memandang kesekeliling.

"Huahh… tamannya indah, udaranya segar!" seruku. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas dan menghirup udara segar di taman itu.

"Jjang!" seru Baekho hyung. Ia menyodorkan sekotak bekal padaku.

"Eh?" aku menyerngit bingung.

"Piknik!" ujarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"N-ne?" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, sebuah suara petir membuat kami dan juga orang-orang lainnya yang berada ditaman ini kaget.

CTARRR! SRRRR~~~

Hujan!

"Aish..sial!" umpat Baekho hyung. Ia menarik tanganku untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Kami berlari menembus rintik hujan yang kian menderas.

Kami berteduh di sebuah pondok yang tak jauh dari taman tadi. Hanya kami berdua yang ada disini.

"Kyaaa!" jeritku ketika mendengar suara petir yang lebih besar daripada yang tadi.

Baekho hyung spontan memeluku. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku agar aku merasa tenang. Ya, tanpa sadar aku menangis ketika mendengar suara petir itu. Sejak kecil, aku memang takut jika mendengar suara petir dan semacamnya.

"Uljimma…" ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

"N-ne.." jawabku.

Kami duduk di lantai pondok itu. Tubuhku bergetar karena kedinginan. Begitupun dengan Baekho hyung.

"Hatchii!"

"Ren, kau flu," titah Baekho hyung. Aku menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani, hyung. Gwenchana," aku berushaa meyakinkan Baekho hyung bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakailah," ucapnya.

Ia menyerahkan sebuah jaket hitam miliknya padaku.

"Lalu hyung bagaimana?" tanyaku. Aku menatap mata hitam pekatnya.

"U-um.. aku, tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang pakai!" ia memakaikan jaket itu padaku.

"Gomawo hyung :)" aku tersenyum padanya. Membuat kedua mataku menjadi seperti bulan sabit.

Ia terlihat gelagapan. Eh, apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku.

"A-ani. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Hujan sudah reda. Aku dan Baekho hyung pun sudah ganti pakaian. Ia membeli couple t-shirt berlengan panjang untuk kami. T-shirtnya berwarna merah dan t-shirt ku berwarna pink.

"Hyung, kenapa punyaku warna pink?" ujarku kesal.

Aku memandang tubuhku dari bawah ke atas. T-shirt ini sungguh membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikanku. Terutama tatapan namja-namja di sekitar sini yang membuatku risih.

"Hehe… mian, tapi stocknya tinggal itu saja. Tidak ada warna lain," jawab Baekho hyung.

Aku mem-poutkan bibirku kesal.

**End Of Ren POV**

**Baekho POV**

"Hyung, kenapa punyaku warna pink?" ujar Ren.

Ia terlihat risih mengenakan t-shirt berwarna pink yang ku belikan. Aku memang sengaja membelikanya warna pink karena menurutku itu cocok untuknya. Yeah, walaupun aku tau ia tak akan suka.

"Hehe… mian, tapi stocknya tinggal itu saja. Tidak ada warna lain," jawabku berbohong.

Sebenarnya masih banyak warna lain. Ada warna biru-kuning, hitam-merah, hijau-ungu, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan warna yang ku pilih, merah-pink. Lagi pula, asal tahu saja, t-shirt yang dikenakan Ren adalah t-shirt untuk perempuan. Tidak kusangka t-shirt itu akan cocok di badanya.

Sekarang ia terlihat benar-benar seperti yeoja. Lihatlah, ia mengenakan t-shirt berwarna pink, jeans pencil dengan rambut blonde sebahunya yang tergerai basah. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya. Aku menelan salivaku.

"Wae hyung? Tuh kan, kau juga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu!" ujarnya polos.

Aku mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kau terlihat manis, makanya aku menatapmu seperti itu. Sudahlah, kajja! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Berdo'a saja semoga tidak hujan lagi," aku menarik tanganya.

Ren menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Ahaha… dia begitu manis!

**End Of Baekho POV**

**Ren POV**

Baekho hyung membawaku ke suatu tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Langkahnya terhenti, aku pun ikut menghentikan langkahku.

"Aishh…" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya ku.

Aku menepuk bahu Baekho hyung dan tertegun sejenak ketika kulihat sebuah pintu taman bermain yang tertutup rapat. Di pintu itu tertulis "Maaf, kami tutup untuk sementara waktu karena sedang melakukan renovasi."

_"…bermain di taman bermain sampai puas."_

Lagi-lagi teringat catatan! Aishh… sudahlah. Lupakan tentang catatan itu Ren!

"Mianhae Ren, awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain disini, tapi aku tidak tau kalau taman bermain ini ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Mianhae Ren-ah," Baekho hyung terlihat kecewa.

"Gwenchana hyung. Lagipula, kita bisa melakukan hal lain, kan?" titahku. Aku mengait lengan Baekho hyung lalu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ne, mari kita makan es krim," ia mengelus rambutku yang masih sedikit basah karena kahujanan tadi.

"Es krim? Asik!" seruku.

Aku menyuapkan sesendok banana split ke dalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Baekho hyung. Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Ne! Apa kau mau coba hyung?" tawarku. Baekho hyung mengangguk.

Aku pun menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut Baekho hyung.

BLUSH!

Seketika wajahku memanas ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"U-um, m-mian…" aku langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan banana splitku.

"Kenapa? Hey, kau mau mencoba punyaku? Aa.." Baekho hyung menyodorkan sesendok es krim miliknya di depan mulutku. Mengisyaratkanku untuk membuka mulut.

"E-eh?" aku gelagapan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Membuka mulutku, atau menolaknya? Aishh… aku bingung. Sikap Baekho hyung terlalu manis dan membuatku… malu.

"Buka mulutmu!" tukas Bsekho hyung.

Dengan ragu aku membuka mulutku. Baekho hyung menyuapkan es krim tadi ke dalamnya.

"Enakkan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ren, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?" ajak Baekho hyung.

Setelah makan es krim, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melihat pemandangan ChooChun bersama Baekho hyung begitu menyenangkan!

"Nonton film? Baiklah," jawabku.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan ke sebuah cinema terdekat dan memutuskan untuk menonton film Titanic 3D *Author:emang ada ya? :/ Molla!*.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, di dalam gelap," ucap Baekho hyung. "Ne," jawabku.

Sesekali aku melirik kearah Baekho hyung yang tengah asik menonton filmnya. Tak jarang juga ia memergoki aku yang sedang memperhatikanya dari samping.

"Ren, aaa…" panggil Baekho hyung.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati tangan Baekho hyung dengan sebuah popcorn di tanganya. Eh, a-apa ia mau menyuapiku lagi? Aku membuka mulutku membiarkan Baekho hyung menyuapi popcorn itu. Popcorn rasa caramel kesukaanku!

"Suapi aku juga!" pintanya seperti anak kecil.

Aku terkekeh geli sebelum akhirnya menuruti permintaannya yaitu menyuapinya. Setelah aku menyuapinya, ia kembali menyuapiku dan begitu seterusnya. Tunggu, kenapa kami jadi suap-suapan begini? Dan, catatan…

_"Nonton film romantic dan saling menyuapkan popcorn."_

Sungguh, kali ini aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa yang sedang kami lakukan sekarang sangat mirip dengan hal yang kutulis di catatan itu. Bahkan ini sama persis! Apa mungkin Baekho hyung melihat isi catatan itu, tapi… ah tidak-tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Pasalnya, terakhir kali aku menaruh catatan itu ialah di laci kamarku. Tidak mungkin Baekho hyung menyelinap ke kamarku dan mengambil catatan itu.

"Ren, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Baekho hyung menginstrupsiku. Seketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Oh, ayo kita pergi. Filmnya sudah selesai," ucapnya seraya mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Eh, sudah selesai? Kenapa aku tidak sadar?" gumamku. Kami pun berjalan keluar dari cinema.

"Baekho-ya!" seru seorang yeoja sambil melambaikan tanganya pada kami, atau lebih tepatnya pada Baekho hyung.

"Noona!" Baekho hyung melepas genggaman tangannya dariku. Ia berlari kecil mendekati yeoja itu. Aku hanya diam di tempatku sebelumnya.

"Boghosipposeo!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

M-mwo?! Mereka berpelukan. Hey, sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu, sih? Beraninya memeluk Baekho hyung-ku!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekho hyung. Ya, aku berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku sedikit curiga dengan yeoja itu.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Huahh… sudah lama tidak melihatmu Baekho. Oh ya, siapa namja itu?" yeoja itu menunjuk padaku kemudian Baekho hyung melambaikan tanganya, mengisyaratkanku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku hanya menurut.

"Kenalkan, dia Ren, kekasihku," Baekho hyung memperkenalkanku pada yeoja itu.

"Bangapsupnida! Aku Ren," aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Aku UEE. Ne, bangapta. Ah, kau manis sekali!" yeoja bernama UEE itu mengelus-elus rambutku. Hey, seenaknya saja! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Um, apa kalian berdua sudah makan malam?" tanya UEE noona. "Ani," jawab Baekho hyung.

"Ah, baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan Baekho. Otte?" ujar UEE noona. Aku menatapnya tak setuju.

Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah hari kencanku dengan Baekho hyung, kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu? Yeah, aku tau aku ini egois, tak ingin hariku diganggu oleh orang lain, namun untuk hari ini saja, aku tidak ingin seorang pun mengganggu kencan kami. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama Baekho hyung.

"Um, baiklah. Ayo, Ren!" Baekho hyung menarik tanganku.

Selama perjalanan Baekho hyung sibuk berbincang dengan UEE noona. Apa ia tak menyadari kalau aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamku?

"Ren, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya UEE noona padaku saat kami sudah sampai di restoran tempat kami akan makan malam.

"Apa saja," jawabku dingin. Aneh, UEE noona malah terkekeh melihatku. Apa yang lucu?!

"Haha… Ren, kau ini kenapa begitu lucu, sih? Aih… beruntungnya Baekho memiliki orang sepertimu. Bahkan kalian mengenakan couple t-shirt," ujar UEE noona. Aku tersipu mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja! Ya kan, Ren?" Baekho hyung yang duduk di sampingku tiba-tiba merangkulku.

"E-eh? Umm.." aku hanya tersenyum ragu.

Entahlah, aku mersa senang juga sedih. Apa gara-gara UEE noona yang terlihat dekat dengan Baekho hyung? Apa aku cemburu?

BLUSH!

Tanpa sadar ketika aku memikirkan tentang 'cemburu', wajahku memerah.

"Gwenchana Ren? Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekho hyung. Ia menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Badanmu tidak panas," ucapnya. Aku segera melepas rangkulanya dan bertingkah seperti biasa.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada urusan setelah ini," ujar UEE noona sambil melirik jam tanganya. Kami baru keluar dari restoran tadi.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Baekho hyung. Ia terlihat sedih karena UEE noona akan pergi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kerjakan. Baiklah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya!"

CHU~

M-mwo?! Apa yang barusan kulihat tadi itu kenyataan? U-UEE noona mencium pipi kiri Baekho hyung. Mataku rasanya panas. Aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu pada Baekho hyung. Dan Baekho hyung, ia terlihat biasa saja.

"Annyeong Baekho-ya, Annyeong Ren!" seru UEE noona sebelum akhirna berlari kecil meninggalkan kami. Ia melambaikan tanganya pada kami dan Baekho hyung membalasnya.

"Ren, ini sudah malam. Ayo, kita pulang!" Baekho hyung beralih padaku.

"R-Ren, kau kenapa?" ia terlihat kaget ketika melihat mataku berkaca-kaca.

Hah?! Apa aku menangis?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pulang. Aku sudah mengantuk," tanpa berbasa-basi lagi aku berjalan mendahului Baekho hyung yang masih diam di tempatnya.

**End Of Ren POV**

**Baekho POV**

"Ren, ini sudah malam. Ayo, kita pulang!" aku beralih ke Ren yang ada di sampingku sejak tadi.

"R-Ren, kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas saat kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kenapa ia menangis? Apa ia menangis karena aku? Tapi, apa yang kulakukan sampai ia menangis?

"Ren, tunggu aku!" aku mengejarnya dan jalan berdampingan denganya.

Aku berusaha mengajaknya engobrol, namun ia selalu menjawab dengan dingin. Tak jarang juga ia hanya menjawab dengan 'hm, ne' dan 'oh'. Hey, apa ia marah?

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di stasiun. Aku segera membeli tiket dan setelah itu kmi memasuki kereta yang akannn membawa kami kembali ke Seoul.

"Ren, aku punya permen, apa kau mau?" aku menyodorkan sebuah lollipop pada Ren. Ia memang sangat menyukai lollipop.

"Aku kenyang, hyung. Hyung saja yang makan," jawabnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kau selalu menekuk wajahmu. Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan padaku!" seruku.

Ren menoleh, baguslah. Tapi, ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sungguh, aku sangat tidak suka jika ia menatapku seperti ini. Menyeramkan.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Jawabannya ada padamu!" teriaknya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkanku, keluar dari gerbong. Ah, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau keretanya sudah berhenti.

"Ren, tunggu!" Sedari tadi aku berusaha mengejar Ren. Dan kini ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ren, dengarkan aku. UEE noona adalah noona-ku. Kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu cemburu. Dan ciuman itu, kami biasa melakukannya trhadap sesama keluarga. Kau mengerti 'kan?" tukasku.

Ya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia marah. Dia melihat UEE noona mencium pipi kiriku, pasti ia marah karena itu. Haha… sebenarnya ini lucu. Baru pertama kali ini aku lihat Ren cemburu padaku.

"C-cemburu? S-siapa yang cemburu? Aku t-tidak cemburu!" jawabnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau cemburu. Baiklah, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu marah, ne? UEE noona dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa, serius. Aku tak bohong. Sekarang, kau memaafkanku 'kan?" aku sedikit menundukan badanku untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan Ren. Mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

**End Of Baekho POV**

**Ren POV**

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau cemburu. Baiklah, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu marah, ne? UEE noona dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa, serius. Aku tak bohong. Sekarang, kau memaafkanku 'kan?" ucap Baekho hyung pelan.

Aku menundukan kepalaku malu. Haruskah aku mengakuinya? Ya, aku memang cemburu melihat Baekho hyung dengan UEE noona yang terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi, aku tak berani mengatakan itu padanya.

"Hm?" Baekho hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dan aku semakin menunduk.

"Hhh… sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Tak enak dengan ahjumma jika kau pulang terlalu malam. Ayo, kuantarkan sampai rumah," Baekho hyung berjongkok di hadapanku.

"E-eh?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Naik!" ujarnya. "T-tapi, aku berat," gumamku.

SREET!

Dengan sigap Baekho hyung menarikku dan membawaku dengan piggyback ride.

_"…dan ia menggendongku dengan piggyback ride."_

Aku tersenyum. Aku tak peduli ini sama atau tidak dengan hal yang kutulis di catatan itu. Sekarang yang ada di otakku hanyalah Baekho hyung. Aku senang ia menggendongku seperti ini. Punggungnya hangat.

"Ren…" panggilnya lembut tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Ne?" jawabku. Jalan di sekeiling kami sangat sepi dan hanya di terangi dengan beberapa lampu.

"Maaf kalau hari ini aku tak bisa membuatmu senang. Semuanya gagal. Piknik di taman gagal karena hujan, taman bermain tutup dan yang paling parah aku malah membuatmu marah. Mianhae…" ucapnya. Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Siapa bilang? Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, hyung. Aku merasa senang hanya dengan berada di sampingmu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini," seruku. Aku tersenyum lebar walaupun Baekho hyung tak menyadarinya.

Baekho hyung menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menyuruhku turun. Aku melihat ke samping, ternyata kami sudah sampai. Aku merasa sedih karena waktu kencan kami akan segera habis.

"Ren…" panggil Baekho hyung lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi.

"Hm?" jawabku. Aku mencoba bersikap manis dan tenang walau sebenarnya hatiku sedang bergemuruh.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya.

CHU~~~

Ia mengecup bibirku. Itu f-first kiss ku!

Beberapa detik kemudian aku turun dari punggung Baekho hyung sambil memegangi bibirku. Aku masih tak percaya dengan yang barusan terjadi. Tadi kami benar-benar ciuman?

"Untukmu. Bukanya nanti saja, di kamar. S-selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya!" seru Baekho hyung sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menggenggam sebuah plastic bergambar hati yang di berikan Baekho hyung. Aku bahkan tak sadar ia memberikannya tadi.

"N-ne…"

Aku membuka plastic tersebut setelah mandi dan memakai piyama bergambar kelinci miliku. Ya, aku memang suka kelinci!

"Kelinci!" seruku saat melihat isi platic tersebut.

Aku memeluk boneka kelinci yang memiliki telinga panjang itu dengan erat. Telinga sebelah kanannya terlipat dan mata kirinya terpejam membentuk bulan sabit *wink*.

_"Ren-ah, saranghae~~~" _

"E-eh?" aku melepas pelukanku pada boneka kelinci tersebut ketika kudengar suara Baekho hyung. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar-ku dan tak kutemukan sosok Baekho hyung. Jendela pun sudah ku kunci. Lalu, siapa yang bicara tadi?

Aku beralih ke boneka kelinci tadi dan menatapnya tajam.

"A-apa kau yang bicara?" tanyaku namun boneka itu tak menjawab.

Dengan ragu kucoba menekan perut boneka tersebut, tapi tak ada bunyi apa-apa.

"Hhh… aneh," gumamku. Aku kembali memeluk boneka tersebut dan suara itu muncul lagi.

"Kau! Pasti kau yang bicara, iya kan?" seruku sambil menunjuk boneka itu.

"A-apa kau hantu?" aku menelan salivaku takut.

Dengan ragu lagi, aku mencoba menekan tangan boneka tersebut.

_"Ren-ah, saranghae~~~" _

Bunyi! Boneka ini berbicara. Ah, ani. Ini suara Baekho hyung. Jadi, bukan boneka ini yang berbicara. Ini adalah rekaman suara Baekho hyung.

"Aih, lucunya!" teriakku senang.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur sambil memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku beralih ke plastic bergambar hati tadi. kurogoh sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ige mwoya?" aku mendapati sebuah kertas yang di lipat dalam plastic tadi. aku langsung membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

_"What I Want To Do With Baekho Hyung_

_1. Aku dan Baekho hyung naik kereta ke ChooChun bersama. Kami janjian di stasiun. Baekho hyung datang tepat waktu dan memberikan senyum termanisnya padaku!_

_2. Kami piknik di taman yang indah. Memandang langit cerah bersama. _

_3. Setelah piknik, Baekho hyung mengajakku bermain di taman bermain sampai puas._

_4. Di taman bermain, Baekho hyung membelikanku couple rings._

_5. Nonton film romantic dan saling menyuapkan popcorn._

_6. Setelah nonton, kami kembali ke Seoul menggunakan kereta. Baekho hyung memakaikan jaketnya padaku agar aku tidak kedinginan._

_7. Baekho hyung mengantarkanku sampai rumah dan ia menggendongku dengan piggyback ride._

_8. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Baekho hyung memberikanku sebuah hadiah._

_9. Baekho hyung menciumku dengan lembut. Itu adalah first kiss kami :D_

_10. Dia mengatakan "Saranghae" padaku sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya._

_Annyeong, Ren-ah! Hey, kenapa no. 9 di coret? Mari melakukanya! Pasti menyenangkan ^^"_

"E-eh… ini kan?" aku membelalakan mataku.

Bukankah ini catatanku?! Kenapa bisa ada di dalam plastic yang Baekho hyung berikan? Mungkinkah…

Aku kembali mengecek tulisan di kertas itu. Itu, itu tulisan Baekho hyung!

"Huaaaa! Jadi ia melihatnya. O-ottohkae? Aku harus bicara apa nanti? Ah, malunya!" pekikku namun tidak terlalu keras.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Dimana Baekho hyung menemukan catatan ini? Seingatku aku menaruhnya di laci terakhir kali. Aishh… malu malu malu!

"Huaaa!" aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam ke bantal.

KREK!

"Ren, gwenchana?" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati appa-ku sedang menatapku cemas. Aku menyeringai.

"S-Siwon appa," ucapku sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupanku. Appa berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanyanya. Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"G-gwenchana. Tadi ada tikus yang lewat di bawah kasurku," jawabku berbohong.

"Jangan bohong. Umma tau apa yang terjadi. Tentang… cinta kan?" ucap Kibum umma yang ikut duduk di sampingku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku malu.

"Haha… anak appa sudah besar rupanya. Sudah mengerti tentang cinta, ya?" appa mengelus-elus rambutku, atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak -_-.

"Siapa nama pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya umma.

"A-aku…" aku semakin menundukan kepalaku sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang diberikan Baekho hyung.

"Belum siap, hm?" tebak umma. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Haha… ya, sudah. Lain kali, ajaklah ia kemari dan perkenalkan pada kami. Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah," ucap umma.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dan umma menyelimutiku dengan selimut bergambar kelinci favoriteku. Bed cover ini hadiah dari hyung-ku, Minho. Sekarang ia sudah menikah dan istrinya, Taemin noona sedang mengandung!

"Good night, sweatheart!" ucap appa dan umma lembut. Mereka mencium keningku bergantian.

Ugh, ini seperti anak kecil, tapi aku menyukainya. Appa dan umma berjalan keluar dari kamarku setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar.

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur. Aku tak sabar untuk cepat bangun dan bertemu Baekho hyung besok di sekolah.

**End Of Ren POV**

-Di tempat lain-

**Baekho POV**

"Untukmu. Bukanya nanti saja, di kamar. S-selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya!" seruku sebelum berlari meninggalkan Ren.

Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Aku bersembunyi di balik tikungan. Aku memperhatikan Ren yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

BLUSH!

Wajahku memerah menyadari apa yang kulakukan pada Ren beberapa saat lalu. Aku, menciumnya! Astaga… tapi, aku suka itu. Aku tersenyum mengingat catatan yang di buat Ren. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihat catatan itu? Haha…

_-FLASHBACK-_

**_Author POV_**

_"Ren, mau makan siang bersama?" ajak Minhyun. Di sampingnya ada JR yang tersenyum padanya. _

_"Ah, ne. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengajak Baekho hyung?" tanya Ren ragu. "Tentu saja!" jawab JR._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajaknya sekalian mengembalikan buku miliknya," ucap Ren._

_"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di kantin, ya!" seru Minhyun dan JR._

_"Ah, chakaman. Apa kau melihat Baekho?" tanya Ren pada seorang yeoja dengan name tag Lee Ji Eun di dadanya. _

_"Um, sepertinya tadi dia keluar," jawab yeoja itu._

_"Oh, kamsahamnida," ucap Ren kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan kelas Baekho. Ya, kelas Ren_

_dan Baekho memang berbeda._

_"Ren-ah!" panggil seseorang ketika Ren baru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Ren menoleh dan mendapati Baekho sedang tersenyum padanya. Baekho menghampiri Ren._

_"Hyung, ternyata kau disini," kata Ren._

_"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Baekho._

_"Ah, aku mau mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam sekalian mengajak hyung makan siang bersama Minhyun dan JR hyung," jawab Ren. _

_"Buku? Oh… terimakasih," tukas Baekho. Ia mengambil buku yang Ren berikan kemudian dengan cepat memasukan buku tersebut ke dalam tas dan kembali ke tempat Ren. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin._

_PLUK!_

_Baekho sediki terkejut ketika sebuah kertas jatuh dari buku biologinya. Ia pun mengmabil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya._

_"Hehehe…" Baekho terkekeh. Ia tersenyum seperti merencanakan sesuatu, kemudian mengambil sebuah pena dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Setelah itu ia menyimpan kertas itu dan beranjak ke ranjangnya untuk tidur. _

_-FLASHBACK END-_

**Baekho POV**

"Huft… semoga Ren suka dengan hadiahnya," ucap Baekho.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah Ren sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil.

**End**

**Finally I post this fiction. I made this fict when I was still a newbie. So guys, sorry banget kalau kelihatannya masih abal dan amburadul. As I remembered, aku buat ff ini di awal-awal Nu'est debut-tahun lalu. Sekarang aku sudah jadi author yang lebih baik, dan setiap harinya aku akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik. Sekiranya ada saran atau kritik bisa ditampung di review. Tengkyu :^)**


End file.
